ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Hero Squad Show: Season 3
There Could be a possiblity of The Super Hero Squad Show Return to television in the near future, including with a new season. Unlike the previous seasons, this one will have a larger season. With the show's episode count up to 95 episodes. Overview The Super Hero Squad is Needed agian. The Red Skull escapes his frozen prison, and discovers the Cosmic Cube. Meanwhile, the Silver Surfer returns to the squad after serving his time by Ronan the Accuser, when he was the Dark Surfer. Spider-Man & Namor later joins the ranks of the squad. Theme Song Opening Quote: With the Cosmic Cube in my hand, I the Red Skull will rule the Universe! Iron Man: All right squaddies, time to HERO UP! (Music Plays) When the bad guys are out, all you have to do is shout now.... Who's gonna hero up? Well they may not get along, but they're always fighting strong now.... Who's gonna hero up? Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad! They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Wolverine and Hulk are fierece, and Red Skull ends in fear When Iron Man joins the fight Falcon and Spidey search the sky, the Silver Surfer by their side Thor's hammers has thunder's mighhhttttttttt! Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Closing Quote: Aw What! Heroes? Characters The Super Hero Squad: *Falcon (Voiced by - Alimi Ballard) **Redwing (Vocals by - Steve Blum) *Hulk (Voiced by - Travis Willingham) *Iron Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Namor (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Reptil (Voiced by - Antony Del Rio) *Silver Surfer (Voiced by - Mikey Kelley) *Spider-Man (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Thor (Voiced by - Dave Boat) *Wolverine (Voiced by - Steve Blum) Other Heroes: *Ms. Marvel (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Captain America (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *American Dream (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Angel (Voiced by - Dave Wittenberg) *Arachne (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Beast (Voiced by - Rob Paulsen) *Black Cat (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Black Panther (Voiced by - Taye Diggs) *Black Widow (Voiced by - Laura Bailey) *Blade (Voiced by - Ogie Banks) *Cable (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Bucky/Captain America II (Voiced by - Rod Keller) *Colossus (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Cyclops (Voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui) *Daredevil (Voiced by - Brian Bloom) *Deadpool (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Doctor Strange (Voiced by - Roger Rose) *Elektra (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Emma Frost (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Fantastic Four: **Human Torch (Voiced by - Antony Del Rio) **Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) **Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - James Marsters) **Thing (Voiced by - Dave Boat) *Firestar (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Frankenstein's Monster (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Gambit (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Ghost Rider (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Giant-Man (Voiced by - Greg Grunberg) *Hawkeye (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar) *Iceman (Voiced by - Shawn Ashmore) *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot (Voiced by - Steven Weber) *James Hudson (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *Jean Grey (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Luke Cage (Voiced by - Lil' JJ) *Moon Knight (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Nick Fury (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - retains his Ultimate comics design *Nightcrawler (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Noir Spider-Man (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Nova (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) *Psylocke (Voiced by - Laura Bailey) *Punisher (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk (Voiced by - Vannessa Marshall) *Pepper Potts/Rescue (Voiced by - Laura Bailey) *Rogue (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Sasquatch (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) *Scarlet Spider (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Scarlet Witch (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Sentry (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Shadowcat (Voiced by - Tara Strong) **Lockheed (Vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) *She-Hulk (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Spider-Girl (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Spider-Man 2099 (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by - Antony Del Rio) *Spider-Woman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Squirrel Girl (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Storm (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Tigra (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Ultimate Thor (Voiced by - Cam Clarke) *Valkyrie (Voiced by - Michelle Trachtenberg) *Vision (Voiced by - Roger Rose) *War Machine (Voiced by - LeVar Burton) *Wasp (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *Wonder Man (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) Villains *Red Skull (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist, he gains the role for this season, due to the fact that he was Doom's idol and the season would end with him being the main villain of the season *Abombination (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Annihilus (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) *Bullseye (Voiced by - Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Baron Zemo (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Chemistro (Voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams) *Dr. Doom (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) *Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) *Dormammu (Voiced by - Robert Englund) *Enchantress (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Juggernaut (Voiced by - Travis Willingham) *Kingpin (Voiced by - Travis Willingham) *Lizard (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Loki (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Magneto (Voiced by - Travis Willingham) *Mephisto (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka) *MODOK (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) **Little MODOKS (Vocals by John DiMaggio) *Mole Man (Voiced by - Ted Biaselli) *Mysterio (Voiced by - Daran Norris) *Mystique (Voiced by - Laura Bailey) *Onslaught (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Red Hulk (Voiced by - Ted Biaselli) *Sabretooth (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Super-Skrull (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Surtur (Voiced by - Jim Cummings) *Thanos (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Titanium Man (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Ultron (Voiced by - James Horan) *Venom (Voiced by - Travis Willingham) *Wendigo (Voiced by - Charlie Adler) *Ymir (Voiced by - Jim Cummings) Episodes Category:Disney XD Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes